Bushings for cables are used to provide a liquid-tight seal around the outer surface of the cable. Bushings are often made of an elastomeric material and can be used as part of an electrical connector. In such a case, when the electrical connector is assembled and tightened, the bushing is compressed against the outer surface of the cable. The cable passes through a cavity formed by the bushing. If the cavity is not of sufficient size relative to the size of the cable, then either the cable cannot pass through the cavity or the bushing cannot form a proper seal around the outer surface of the cable.